The Actress and the Wolf
by EmmyBoo
Summary: What if Twilight was all real, and the inspiration for Jacob Black imprinted on the actress playing Bella? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a story based on a dream I had last night. It's a little weird, but I swear it will make since a little later. Please leave a review once you're done reading!! Thanks and I hope you enjoy this story.**

I sat alone on the damp, rocky sand of First Beach in the La Push Indian reservation. To anyone looking in on the scene, I probably looked like a crazy teenager. It was pouring down rain, the drops rolling down my face, mixing with tears. My jeans and t-shirt were completely soaked, but I still sat. I loved being here, at the edge of the Earth, with nothing but water as far as I could see. It was the perfect place to think and be alone. You might be wondering why I was in the Olympic Peninsula in the first place. It is so very far away from my home in North Carolina. My life had changed so drastically in the past seven months. My twin brother had died in car accident, my parents revealed to me that Matt and I were adopted and now I was spending the year living with my birth father. A movie based on my favorite book series was being cast while I was here. I auditioned for the female lead of _Twilight_, Bella Swan, and got the role. Robert Pattison was my onscreen boyfriend, playing the incredibly sexy vampire Edward Cullen. Life was good, my dad was cool about the movie, and I was living my dream of being an actress. So why was I crying? It was my sixteenth birthday.

My twin brother and I should have been driven to the DMV by my mom to take the driver's license test, then arguing over who got to drive home. Instead, Matt was in some graveyard back in North Carolina and I was crying my eyes out on a rainy beach in Washington. We'd filmed on this beach about two weeks ago, but all the cameras and lights were gone; everything was quiet. Then someone said, "Are you ok?" I turned around and saw that it was a guy. A really hot, shirtless guy! I nodded, trying to make eye contact with this stranger. From what I could tell, he was a Quileute, probably lived on the reservation.

Just then, he plopped down on the sand next to me. "I'm Josh," he said in a deep husky voice. I guessed that he was about twenty five or so, he looked pretty old.

"Juliet," I said, shaking his hand. I saw a flash of recognition cross Josh's face. He asked me the question I knew was coming.

"You're in the _Twilight_ movie aren't you?"

I nodded and said, "I'm Bella, yeah."

"So Juliet, what's a movie star like you doing out here?" Josh asked.

I told him, "I needed to get away from the set for a little bit. I'm the youngest one on set and was sick of everyone treating me like a little kid because I can't legally drink." I decided not to tell Josh about Matt, he'd probably think I was an idiot for crying over someone who's been dead for seven months. Hopefully, Josh would mistake the tears for raindrops.

"How old are you?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sixteen, as of today," I informed him, "and you?"

His answer surprised me, "I'm only fifteen. Do I count as someone close to your age you could hang out with?"

"I'd like that," I told him. It would be nice to hang out with someone who wasn't a legal adult yet like all my cast mates.

"Cool. What are you doing tomorrow?" Josh asked, "A bunch of us are going to have a bonfire on the cliffs. You should come, it'll be fun." A bonfire did sound like fun, and Josh seemed like a pretty great guy.

"What time?" I asked, "If it's during shooting, I'm not going to be able to make it." A sly smile crossed Josh's face.

"I'll pick you up at seven," he said.

"How can you pick me up?" I asked, "You haven't got a driver's license either." He laughed.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see. By the way, you might want to head back to Forks. It's dangerous to be this close to the water during a storm." He pointed out over the ocean, where, sure enough, a big black storm cloud was rolling in.

"I'll get going then. See you tomorrow at 7. Where do you want to pick me up?" I asked.

"Juliet, please, everyone around here knows where your dad lives. I'll pick you up there. Oh, and wear a bathing suit."

"Cool," I said, then turned to walk back to the microscopic town of Forks. My dad lived there, and all the other actors in _Twilight_ had rented a house there.

"Juliet," Josh said, "happy sweet sixteen. Don't cry, this is supposed to be the best day of your life." I smiled, but didn't turn around. I wondered if Matt had sent Josh from heaven, because the Indian boy had just made my, OUR, birthday a lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll! ****Sorry about the delay in an update, I've been super busy!! Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far and isn't sending emails telling me to hurry up. I hope this chapter is worth your patience, please leave a review and let me know!!**

As I was walking along the five mile stretch of highway that led from La Push to Forks, a familiar white pick truck pulled up beside me. It was my dad's car. I knew I was in huge trouble. I'd left town without letting anyone know where I was going and had been gone for almost four hours. At least I had the day off of work and wouldn't have to face the wrath of Cathy, our director. Dad rolled down the passenger window. "Get in," he commanded. I complied. I did, feeling a bit nervous. This was the first time I'd ever really been in trouble with my dad. But we drove back to Forks quietly, passing all the trailers and tents used by the movie production team. When we pulled into my driveway, my dad finally looked at me.

"I understand this has been a hard day for you, Jules. Your first birthday without Matt, but did you honestly think leaving was the best to deal with your emotions?"

I shook my head and tried to look sad and pathetic. Dad rolled his eyes. "Get inside," he said, laughing, "Elizabeth and Ashley dropped off a cake for you." Of course, my costars Elizabeth Reaser and Ashley Greene, would do something like that. They're both unbelievably sweet.

"Oh dad?" I asked, "Can I go to a bonfire tomorrow at seven? I met some kids on the reservation today, and they invited me." No need to tell him it was only one kid. I'd only been Jack's daughter for a few months, and we hadn't established any ground rules for dating yet. I was so not going to open that can of worms tonight.

Dad looked thoughtful for a minute before answering, "Sure. You need to hang out with some kids your own age for a change and filming ends at five. Will you need a ride?"

I shook my head and told him, "One of the kids is giving me a ride." With that, I got out of the car an went inside the house. My place is the main hang out for everyone on set, because it's cozy and feels like home, as opposed to the hotel where the other actors are staying. I guess I'm lucky to have a home in Forks. It was dark when I stepped inside, which was weird. Normally, the guys would be rocking out on Guitar Hero in the den, which is right off the foyer. It was 

dead silent though. "SURPRISE!!" everyone shouted suddenly, flipping the lights on as I went into the den.

"Happy birthday, squirt," said Kellan Lutz, who plays Emmett in the film. He was like my older brother, and treated me like his kid sister. We had the same sort of relationship as our characters. Ashley and Nikki both gave me a huge hug, while Jackson, aka Jasper, and Robert were eying the pink frosted cake that sat on the coffee table. Of course, all the guys could think about was food!! I blew out the candles in one breath, and then cut the cake. It was possibly the best chocolate on the planet. All of us girls had one piece, while the guys wolfed down all that was left.

"Present time!" Kellan sang out. He had pink icing all over his face. He handed me a wrapped box with the words "To Juliet, Love your newest brot guys." It looked as though someone had tried to write "brothers" on the tag, but changed their mind. I suppose the guys though it would upset me. I tore open the package, and inside was a silver video iPod.

"Thank you guys so much!" I squealed, hugging Jackson, Robert and Kellan all at once.

"Well, that old mini had to go, it was a dinosaur," joked Robert, giving me another hug.

Peter, who played Carlisle, and Billy, my on screen dad, Charlie, gave me their present next. It was a beautiful necklace, with a set of lips with fangs hanging out of them. I laughed and hugged them. Ashley, Elizabeth and Nikki got me a back full of make-up products, everything from Chanel nail polish to MAC eye shadow and my favorite Vera Wang perfume. They were so sweet; I guess this was their way of telling me to girlie-up. Really, though, I saw no point in getting all dolled up to go on set. The hair and makeup people would just scrub my face and take do my hair again, so why waste my time doing it myself? Then my father handed me a Tiffany-blue box with a little white bow. It was from Tiffany and Co., I could tell because the name was written on the front of the box. Inside was a ring, a silver one, with tiny diamonds all around it.

"Thanks daddy," I said hugging him.

"Juliet, this ring comes with a promise," he said, "I promise to love you forever. You and Matt were always in my heart, from the beginning. I always loved you." I nodded, putting the ring on my finger. Then I yawned.

"Bedtime," said Elizabeth. She was the mom on and off set. "We have a big day tomorrow." Everyone groaned, but we hugged and said goodbye none the less. The other actors went back to the hotel, talking about their plans for the next day. No one had to be onset except me and Robert. We were filming the meadow scene tomorrow. I changed into my pjs and fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and review please!!**

Filming took forever the next day. The scene was the most important one in the whole book, so it had to be done right in the movie. Robert and I had to kiss twelve times before it was deemed acceptable. I didn't mind kissing him, it was just a little awkward. We'd become really close over the course of filming, and it was like making out with my brother. Not that I knew what kissing Matt would be like, of course, but there was no real energy in the kiss, just acted energy. Now kissing Josh on the other hand… no! I couldn't think like that. Josh was just a friend. We were finally done shooting at five, which gave me two hours to get ready for the bonfire. I'd told Ashley about my "date" at the craft service table at breakfast, and she'd told the rest of the cast by lunch. She and Nikki had volunteered to help me get ready. I got to my house at five fifteen, and the two girls were waiting for me in my bedroom. They forced me into the bathroom, with my shampoo and conditioner in hand. After showering and drying off, I wrapped myself in a big fluffy towel and ran across the hall, passed the den where the boys were playing Guitar Hero. When I got back to my room, Nikki and Ashley both pointed wordlessly to an outfit lying on my bed. A navy blue bikini with white polka dots was supposed to serve as bra and panties. A sky blue Hollister shirt and jeans, along with my Rainbows, completed the look. Of course, I was wearing the ring Dad gave me.I grabbed the clothes and changed in the closet. Judging from the mirror on the back of the closet door, I looked pretty good. The shirt hugged me in all the right places. Nikki knocked on the.

"What's taking you so long, Juliet?" she called. I opened the door and Ashley stood ready with her hot pink blow dryer.

"Come here," she said, and began drying my damp brown locks while Nikki started doing my makeup.

"You are using water proof right?" Ashley verified, switching the dryer off.

"If Josh called and told her to wear a bathing suit, it means she'll get wet," answered Nikki, continuing to apply eyeliner. Josh had called my dad earlier, saying he'd forgotten to tell me to bring a swim suit to the bonfire.

Finally, at ten til seven, I was deemed ready. All the guys were eating pizza in my den when we got down stairs.

"Damn," said Jackson, "You look great Juliet."

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"Jules," Kellan began, "you've got your cell right? If you need a little muscle we'll be all over this Josh guy. "

I pat my pocket. "Right here, Kel," I informed him, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." God, he really was like a brother. I remember Matt doing the same thing back home with my homecoming date Ross. He threatened my date until Ross swore up and down he'd be a gentleman. Just then, the doorbell rang. I ran to answer it, knowing who it would be.

Sure enough, it was Josh. "Ready," he asked, smiling irresistibly.

I nodded. "See ya'll later!" I called to the audience in the den, shutting the door. Josh grabbed my hand and pulled me to a big black motorcycle. He tossed me a sparkly pink helmet.

"I hope that will fit," he said, strapping his own black helmet beneath his chin. Fortunately, Ashley was smart enough to do my hair in pigtail braids, so the helmet didn't crush it. It fit me perfectly.

"Um, Josh?" I asked, "Are you good at riding this thing? Honestly, I've never been on a motorcycle before."

"Don't be afraid, Juliet. I won't let anything happen to you. Pinky swears," said Josh, holding out his pinky. I laughed, and then crossed my finger with his. His hand was really warm.

He got on the bike, and then patted the seat behind him. I got on too, then he told me, "Hold on tight! Whatever you do, don't let go. Hold my waist, whatever happens, and you'll be ok." I obediently wrapped my arms around his waist and locked my arms near his belly button, almost like I was giving him the Heimlich maneuver. I felt the rock-hard abs I'd seen yesterday on the beach, the boy had no fat around his midsection. Just then, Josh gunned the engine and we took off towards La Push.

I actually like riding the motorcycle. I felt very free, the wind wiping y face and pushing the braids behind me, but at the same time, totally safe wit arms around Josh. I couldn't wait till I got to learn to ride for _New Moon._

We got to the cliffs near First Beach pretty fast, and there were already about ten kids there. Josh introduced me to all the guys: Jamie, Zach, Trent, Nick, Tyler, Chris, Alex, Alex's girlfriend Sarah, Sam and Sam's fiancée Emma. They already had a driftwood fire burning, so we were nice and warm. Josh and I sat 

next to Sam, who looked about 25, and Emma. Once we sat, Sam said, "It's time now." Everyone hollered, except me.

"We're going cliff diving," explained Josh, taking off the white polo he had over green swim trunks, "I told the guys to wait for me before jumping. I'll take you lower than this, don't worry." Jamie and Trent suddenly jumped over the edge of the cliff where we were standing, screaming until we heard the splashes.

Alex, Sarah, Sam, Emma, Josh and I all went to a lower rock and the two other couples jumped off, hand in hand. I looked down at the dark water and how far up we still were, scared to death. "It's alright," said Josh, taking my hand. I shook my head, but he pulled me over the edge with him.

The water was pretty chilly, but at least my bikini stayed in place. Sarah had lost her bottoms when she landed, but Alex had gotten them back for her, no problem. All twelve of us swam around for an hour or so, until the sun went down and the guys complained about being hungry. We got out of the ocean, then climbed back up to the cliff top. The fire was still burning. Chris got a package of hotdogs out of the cooler, and passed them around, along with skewers. I was cold, even with the fire, because of the wind on the cliff. Josh, noticing my shivers, pulled me closer to himself, which was really warm. Once all the food was gone, Sam looked at Josh, saying, "You're going to have to tell her eventually." He gave Josh an encouraging smile, and my date turned to me.

"You've read Quileute legends in _Eclipse_ right?" he asked. I nodded, and he continued, "Well, they are actually our real legends and they really are true. Imprinting is real, the werewolves, the spirit warriors, all of it. And Juliet, I really am a werewolf. And I've imprinted. On you." I burst out laughing.

"You're funny! Yeah, way to trick the actress. Good one!" I said in between laughs.

Trent spoke then." _Twilight_, yeah, is based on a true story. Josh here is Jacob Black.Stephanie Meyer's husband is a Quileute son. He left the reservation, so he stopped transforming, but he kept in touch with the pack. We told him the story of Peter and Sophia, and he told his wife. Stephanie loved the story; she flew up here to interview all us wolves. Josh even helped her meet Peter and Sophia to get their side of the story. She changed their names to Edward and Isabella and the rest is history." I laughed even harder.

"There's no such thing as werewolves," I nearly shouted. Deafly, Josh rose and suddenly, transformed into a reddish brown wolf. Slowly, he moved closer to me. I backed away to the edge of the cliff, scared to death. He took another step, and so did I. Right over the edge of the rock.


	4. Chapter 4

**busy. I'd like to say a quick thank you to ****its.just.jaimie**** and ****-BeeVee-THEEAmazing**** for reviewing this story. I love you guys!! **

_At least I'm not wearing jeans_ I thought as I fell. That would have sucked for the person who had to fish my dead body out of the ocean. I was still in only my bathing suit. I felt two warm arms surround my body, forcing me horizontally on top of my savior. When Josh hit the water, he did an awful back flop, breaking tons of bones by the sound of the crunches. His body acted as a cushion for me, so I was winded, but otherwise unhurt. Suddenly, the rest of the boys were surrounding us, pulling me off Josh and on to the beach. Then they got Josh to shore. Sarah and Emma were waiting to check for injuries. "I passed out the first time Sam phased in front of me," Emma confided. I sat up and looked at Josh.

"Are you alright Juliet?" he asked, "It's all my fault, I should have backed off when you backed away. I knew it would be a shock for you. I'm so sorry!"

"Josh, I'm ok. It was my fault. I was shocked, but I shouldn't have run. How are you unhurt? A fall like that should have killed you!"

"Wolf thing," he explained, "We're fast healers and really strong."

"You really are a werewolf aren't you?" I verified.

Josh nodded and I continued, "And you've really imprinted on me? What does that mean exactly?"

"I'm in love with you Juliet. I love you. I'll love you forever. You are my world now. I'll be here for you forever. I'm the perfect match for you; I'm your soul mate. Of course, if you don't me, I can be like a brother or even friend to you. I'll leave if you never want to see me again, even though it'll rip my heart out of my chest. It's all up to sweetheart."

"Oh," was my genius answer. I didn't think I was capable of forming a complete sentence. I was in shock. I mean, who wouldn't be after such a freaking huge revelation?! This was bigger than when my parents told me I was adopted! Then, I fell on the beach, unconscious.

"What happened to her?" asked Sam, the leader of the pack, above my head. My eyelids felt like they weighed a ton.

"She fainted," whispered my new true love.

"Chill dude, she'll be ok," Alex said.

"I'm fine," I choked out, sitting up slowly.

"Thank god," said my imprinter, "I think I should get you home soon. It's almost midnight. I've got your clothes right here." Josh handed me the Hollister shirt and my jeans, along with a towel. I dried off as best as I could, wiping the sand off my back. After getting dressed, I walked over to the motorcycle and climbed on. I wasn't afraid of the bike this time. After all, I knew Josh would never let anything happen to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you have as much reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Please leave me a review after you've read this chapter. **

When we got back to my house, Josh and I got off the bike. "I have tomorrow off," I told him, "because it's Sunday. Can I see you then?"

"Juliet, as your imprinter, nothing could make me happier than being near you. I love you." I was falling in love with him too, but there was no way I could say those three words to someone I'd only know for two days. It had taken me three months to say them to my father.

"When can I come get you?" Josh asked, "Is 9:30 too early?"

"That's perfect," I said.

"Cool," he replied, "We'll go to breakfast at a great little dinner I know about." He turned around to get back on the motorcycle, but I grabbed his hand. When he was facing me, I took his face in my hands and pulled his lips to mine. Josh grabbed my waist and I moved my hands to around his neck. The kiss was amazing, one of the kisses you see in the movies with the fireworks. It was amazing; Josh's lips were soft and sweet. He pulled away, arms still around me.

"Wow," Josh said, staring deep into my eyes, "That's what the imprint kiss is like. I think you need to get inside now; there are two girls and two guys waiting right inside, if my wolfish hearing is right." I gave him a hug and went inside.

Josh was right of course. Nikki, Ashley, Jackson and Kellan were all waiting by the front door to hear about my date. Robert, they said, had gone back to the hotel because he was tired from our day of filming. I told them about my date, minus the details about werewolves. When I mentioned our plans to go out again, Ashley squealed, "You really like this guy, huh?" I nodded, blushing.

"Just be careful Jules," Kellan said.

"Yeah," continued Jackson, "We don't want to see you suffer from a broken heart."

"Jackson, Kellan, you know I consider you guys the boys to replace Matt right?" I'd never told the guys this before, "I think he sent you guys from heaven to look out for me. I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told him. Back off. I love you, but you have to let me screw up on my own." Silence followed this little speech. This was, after all, the first time I'd mentioned Matt in front of them without crying.

"AAAAWWWW, we love you too Jules," said Kellan, giving me a huge bear hug, "We're just trying to do our job as replacement brothers." Everyone went back to the hotel after that, and I went to bed. I was exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes!! This is my third chapter in a day. Review please.**

The next morning, I was woken up at seven by Nikki and Ashley. They got me ready for my date in record time. I was going to wear a jeans and a light pink tee shirt. A head scarf with different shades of pink polka dots completed my look. Of course, I wore my black Northface raincoat. This was Forks, after all. Ashley and I bounded down the stairs, where my dad was waiting for us. "Juliet," he said, "I hear you have a date this morning."

Gulp! I nodded. "Yes sir," I answered, "The same who took me to the bonfire last night is taking me to breakfast. Who told you?"

"Robert," said my father, "And don't try to change the subject. I want to meet this boy."

Oh crap! "Sure thing, dad. Josh'll be here any second now." I heard a knock on the front door and ran to it. Of course, it was my werewolf.

"I'm so sorry Josh! My dad wants to meet you. Let's get this over with quickly," I said, grabbing his hand and taking him to the kitchen. Dad was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper.

"Mr. Johnson," Josh said, shaking hands, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well Josh," said my father, "Take good care of Juliet today. Jules," he continued, looking at me, "Ten o'clock curfew."

"Got it!" I yelled on my way out the door, "Bye, dad. I love you." Josh's bike was parked out front, the pink helmet waiting for me on the seat.

"Morning," Josh said to me, tucking my hair behind my ear, "There's something I need to do before we take off." He bent down and kissed me, another deep, passionate kiss like last night. Again, he broke away all too soon, handing me the helmet. I fastened it and climbed on the motorcycle behind Josh, grabbing his waist.

We drove to La Push, to a small white cottage. It was very quaint, like something out of a fairytale. Flowers grew in boxes beneath each window and the door was painted a bright, sunny yellow. "This is where Emma and Sam live," Josh explained, turning the bike off, "Emma is an amazing cook." He planted another quick peck on my lips, and then grabbed my hand. He pulled me into the house's kitchen, entering without knocking. Emma was in there, wearing a "Kiss the Cook" apron and pulling muffins out of a tin.

"Hey Josh, Juliet," she said smiling, "Help yourselves. The eggs will be out soon." The back door opened up then, and the rest of the pack tramped in.

"I thought I smelled muffins!" exclaimed Trent, grabbing one from the tin. I was able to get a muffin before the boys surrounded and attacked. In a manner of seconds, there were no muffins left in the tin, though there were several boys with cheeks puffed out, full of food.

"Where are Sam and Alex?" Emma asked, mixing eggs in a big, blue bowl.

Jamie answered, "Patrol duty," with his mouth full.

"What are they patrolling?" I asked Josh curiously.

"They're just doing routine stuff, making sure our land stays bloodsucker free," Zack explained. As if on cue, the kitchen door opened again, and Sam walked in, followed by Alex and Sara.

"Smells great," said Sam, kissing Emma. Theirs was the ultimate movie kiss, full of the passion that Catherine said Robert and I should kiss with. I wondered if that was how Josh and I looked when we locked lips. The other guys made catcalls and gagging noises, causing Sam to turn and glare. Everyone shut up.

After eating what must have been half the food in the state of Washington, the wolves finally declared themselves full. I was shocked anyone could eat as much as those boys. Emma told me, "That's the amount they normal eat too. Their parents' grocery bills are insane."

"Ok, guys," said Sam when the food was gone, "we have a problem. Alex and I came across a fresh trail up by the northern border this morning, defiantly not a Color. I want everyone to stay alert today. Zack, Ross, you two have patrol duty first. One of us will pop in every hour or so to check in." The two nodded, then headed outside.

"What's going on?" I asked, "Sorry, I'm a little confused. Who are the Colors and can you guys really read each other's thoughts?"

"Juliet, don't worry, Sam and Alex just found a vampire this morning. He's probably just passing through. We're going to be extra careful for a few days. The Colors are the Cullens, and yeah, Jules, we can. I'm really sorry, I don't mean to sound controlling, but until we have this covered I want to be with you 24/7. You look, and smell, a lot like Sofia, and she was a magnet for hunters," said Josh, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I know," I said, "I have read _Twilight _after all. When you say stay with you, is there a specific place we have to be?"

Josh shook his head, "You can go wherever, as long as you're with me."

Sam did ask, "Please stay in La Push, where we can get to you more easily if need be." That was fine with me.

"Let's go to the beach for awhile," I said to Josh.

"Your wish," he said, scooping me up bridal style and running me out to the motorcycle, "my command." The ride to First Beach was quick but wet. The rain had intensified while we'd been eating breakfast.

We sat together on the sand, staring out at the ocean. "When did it happen?" I asked after awhile, "The imprinting thing I mean."

"Juliet, the first second I saw you sitting on this very beach, my entire world changed. Gravity was no longer holding me to Earth, you were. The sun was no longer the center of my universe, you were. I fell in love; pardon the cliché, at first sight. I had an undeniable urge to protect you, to hold you like I am now. You were crying that day. Why?"

"Everything," I whispered, "You know that it was my sixteenth birthday. I had huge plans for that day. But everything changed. I'd planned to take my driving test in North Carolina, going to the DMV with my twin brother Matt. None of that was possible. You see, Matt was hit by a drunk driver about six months ago. My first birthday I didn't have to share…" I was crying harder now, and Josh wrapped his strong, warm arms around me, holding me comfortingly. My tears continued to fall, splashing against his muscles.

"It doesn't seem fair," I continued, wiping my eyes, "that I'm living my dream of being an actress and I get the coolest dad on Earth while Matt's stuck in a cemetery. He never even got to find out we were adopted. I only found out because Dad lost the opportunity to meet one of his kids and didn't want to make the same mistake with the other. My life keeps getting more amazing, and my twin's is over." Josh pulled me even tighter into his chest.

"I'm sure he's not mad Juliet. I bet Matt planned this, wherever he is now. He'd want you to be happy and successful," whispered Josh, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"You think so?" I asked, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I know so. Juliet…" said Josh tentatively, "you know I love you. I can be whatever you need, a friend, a lover, a father figure, a brother. If you need me to, I can be a Matt replacement."

"My costars have that covered," I informed him, "Besides, if you were my brother, I couldn't do this." I reached my face up to his and, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissed him. He lowered his face to mine, running his hands through my hair; he lay back on the sand, pulling my down with him. I was on top of him now, and the kiss was never broken. Slowly, I began to run my fingers underneath the cotton of his t-shirt, feeling the hard muscles underneath. He removed it for me, giving me better access to his abs.

"Juliet," he groaned, stroking my cheek. I put our lips back together, and he began using more force, matching my intensity. Suddenly, we heard snickers behind us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Jamie, I hope you don't combust, and I'm dedicating this chapter to you! You've been so nice, reviewing every chapter, and that means a lot a lot to me. So Jamie, Chapter 7 is for you!**

Josh and I broke apart, and turned to glare at Ross and Zack. "Dudes!!" Josh yelled, "What the hell!"

Ross smirked. "As much as we hate to interrupt, Sam wants all of us to get to Emma's ASAP. He says it's important and he will personally kill anyone not there in thirty seconds."

"We'll have to go the fast way," Zack informed Josh, "Put her on your back and let's go." The boys began stripping down and I shut my eyes.

"What…" I asked, but Josh cut me off."

"We're transforming," he said, "I want you to get on my back and hold on tight." I kept my eyes shut until a cold wet nose pressed into my palm. Josh stood before me as a reddish brown wolf. I climbed onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then, like a rocket, Josh and the two other wolves shot off to Emma's house. I was holding on for dear life, trying not to fall or die or anything. The ride lasted all of two minutes, but it was still terrifying. When we were in front of the cottage, Josh pushed me to the door with his snout. I hurried into the kitchen, where all the pack members were already gathered, looks of concern on their faces. Sara and Emma sat with Sam at the tiny kitchen table. There was one chair left, and Sam motioned for me to sit. Josh, Ross and Zack came into the kitchen then, the same worried looks on their faces.

"Emma, Sara, Juliet," started Sam, "We have a huge problem. The leech we smelled this morning is in a group of about twenty, all newborns except one. A redheaded female who looks just like Victoria is running around. I think she's a relative and wants revenge. We know she wants to kill Sophia for destroying her sister or cousin or however they are related. Only problem is, she thinks Juliet is Sophia. You have to admit, the resemblance is uncanny. She smells the same and looks the same. The newborns are planning on attacking her soon, Ally Color called and told me."

"They want to kill…me?!" I asked, my voice cracking with fear. Josh's eyes got as wide as saucers.

"NO!" he screamed, "You'll be ok Juliet, I swear I won't let them touch you."

Sam patted Josh on the back before continuing, "Because Juliet is in the public eye, we need to end this quickly. We're getting Color help on this. Peter and Sophia both volunteered to stay with her during the fight, which will be in one hour, according to Ally. We need to get to the Colors' right now; Charles thinks it'll be the best place to protect her. Emma, Sara," he looked at the two other imprints, "Stay here. You two have got nothing to do with this and we'd like to keep it that way. We'll be back soon" Sam and Alex both grabbed their girlfriends and kissed them, then the whole pack went outside. By the time Josh and I had gotten outside, everyone had already transformed. Josh did the same and I climbed on his back.

We ran for five minutes, till finally arriving at a huge white mansion. It looked just like Stephanie Meyer's description in _Twilight._ Eight of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen were waiting for us out front.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, this chapter is for ****-BeeVee-THEEAmazing who has submitted a bunch of reviews to this story. I totally love all of you people who have told me what you think of this story. **

It was like looking at all of the characters from _Twilight_! Mostly, I thought, because I was looking at all the characters from my favorite book. I decided that all the actors in the movie, myself included, were too ugly to even try playing creatures of this level of gorgeousness. "Juliet, dear, welcome," said the caramel haired woman who Esme Cullen must have been based on, "I'm Ester Color. This is Charles, my husband." She pointed at the blonde man who was clearly the inspiration for Carlisle. Continuing, she pointed to the big, beefy guy and his blonde companion. "This is Em and Lily." Those two were clearly Rosalie and Emmett. The short, black haired girl, who I assumed was Alice, introduced her herself as Allie Color and the blonde boy next to her as Jonathan. He was Jasper. Then Bella and Edward, I mean Sophia and Peter, stepped forward.

"So," said Sophia, "you're the chick playing me in the movie." I just nodded, completely in shock. Meeting the inspiration for my character was any actress's dream come true. I'd defiantly have to question her during the battle.

"It's lovely to meet you, Juliet," said the insanely hot Peter Color. I was totally in love with the character of Edward and the _Twilight_ fan girl inside of me was squealing and jumping around.

All of us entered the house, where Charles Color proceeded to hit a keypad by the front door. Metal shuttered slammed down over all the doors and windows. "OK," said Charles, "We've handled this before." He glanced at Sophia before continuing, "We just have to end it faster this time. Juliet, I'm going to need some over your hair please." I reached up and pulled out a few strands and handed them to the head of the coven. "Thank you dear," he said, "We'll use your scent to attract them to the clearing. You will stay in this house with Peter and Sophia, just in case. Let's go everyone." The wolves and vampires all left, but Josh stayed behind.

"Take care of her, leech," he told Peter before turning to me, "Juliet, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'll love you forever, no matter what happens. You are my world. I love you."

"Josh, I love you," I said, "Come back to me." I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was the first time I'd told him I loved him. He kissed me softly, then with more passion than I ever thought possible. His tongue traced slow circles around mine, his hands squeezing my waist. He pressed me closer to his body and I ran my fingers through his black hair. We broke apart when Sam started coughing loudly from the front door. Josh ran his hand from my temple to my chin, then left. Peter, Sophia and I were alone in the house now.

"Will everyone be ok?" I ask, already fearful.

"You've read _Eclipse," _Peter answered, "We've done this before. Everyone will be fine, I swear."

"Uuuummmm, Sophia," I asked, "You do become a vampire then? Do you have a power?"

She grinned, "Not telling you. I don't want to spoil _Break Dawn_ for you." I pouted.

"God, Sophia, she's so much like you!" Peter laughed, looking at his true love, then back at me, "She even smells like you did before the bite. I can see why you were cast, Juliet." That was really sweet of him to say. Tons of people online had been quite cruel, saying I'm fat and can't act.

"So, Josh imprinted you?" asked Sophia casually, but I could tell she was burning with questions.

I nodded and told the vampire, "We were at First Beach when it happened. I didn't believe him when he told me _Twilight_ was real. The first time he transformed, I passed out. I know you guys say I shouldn't be worried, but I am. Josh got hurt in the last battle and I don't think I could live without him. I've known him for two days and I'm already madly in love with him."

"How old are you, Juliet?" Peter asked suddenly.

"I've been sixteen for two days," I informed him.

The good looking vampire shook his head sadly, "So young to be caught up in the world of monsters."

Just then, Peter buckled down and collapsed to the floor. "Sofia," he cried, "We have to go! Charles has been ripped to shreds, Sam is almost dead, and I'm having trouble reading Em's mind. Allie just thought it really loudly!"


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely reviewer RadicalReason. Radical has submitted 3 reviews to this story. I really appreciate that. I love getting reviews, and would love to give everyone who has submitted a review a huge thank you. I'm trying to dedicate a chapter to all of you, which is why some of them will be kind of short. **

Sophia seemed to turn even paler, if that was possible for a vampire. She turned to me, saying, "We have to go help the others, Juliet. We'll be back soon. You'll be OK, right?" I nodded and the two vampires ran out the door to help their family. I sank down to the floor, sobbing my eyes out. Werewolves and vampires were fighting for my life, and losing their own in the process. Oh, God, what if Josh didn't come back? No, I couldn't let myself think like that. I'd go insane if I did.

"Sophia," said an eerie voice behind me, "Your mate killed my sister. For that, you must die." The red-headed female took my wrist in her hands, "I'm sure you're impressed with the false thoughts I planted in his mind. I needed to lure him and the rest of the family away. Now you are alone, with nobody to protect you." My eyes widened and my throat closed up as my mind absorbed the truth of her words. I was defenseless. The werewolves and vampires were far away. It sucked, knowing they had died in vain. I wasn't going to be ok. The redhead licked my wrist and sniffed.

"Delicious," she muttered, sniffing. Suddenly, the front door of the Color mansion burst open with a bang. The vampire bit my wrist just as Josh tackled her and ripped her to pieces. Sophia and Peter rushed over to me.

"My wrist!" I cried, "Peter, Sophia, help me! It burns! STOP THE FIRE!" My wrist was burning, I was about to chop it off.

"She's been bitten," whispered Peter quietly.

Josh transformed into a man again, screaming, "Is there nothing we can do? Save her leech! This is your fault!"

"It might not be too late. Sophia, you'll have to suck the venom out. I need to stop the bleeding to her head. Josh can't taste the venom like we can."

"I can't!" cried Sophia, "I might not be able to stop!"

"TRY!" screamed Josh, "Please, I can't live without her. Sophia, please!"

Peter was pressing on my head, trying to stop the bleeding.

Sophia said, "I'll try. Josh, pull me off if I can't stop!" She pressed her lips to my wrist and began to drink.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is for ****ravalicious**** who has reviewed this story twice. Thank you!**

She sucked all the venom out quickly, stopping when Josh pulled her back. The fire was out, and all wanted to do was sleep. "Josh," I muttered, "Sophia, Peter, thank you."

"I love you Juliet," whispered Josh, holding me in his arms. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his body next to mine. Josh picked me up, then. I was so tired. "Sleep now," he said, "You're safe now." I fell asleep in his arms.

I had no idea how we got to my house, but somehow we did. I was still in Josh's arms when he woke me up. "Juliet," he said quietly, "time to wake up. I don't think your father will appreciate you being dead when I return you home." I stood up, looking him in the eye.

"Thank you," I said, "for everything. I love you." I reached up and kissed him. It was perfect. I then went inside and fell asleep in bed.

The next morning, I woke up at six. I had to be on set at seven. We were shooting the fight scene, the one where Bella gets bitten by James. Somehow I didn't think I'd have a problem with that. I threw on jeans and a t-shirt, then went down for breakfast. Dad was already in kitchen, with a bowl of Lucky Charms waiting for me. "How was your date?" he asked.

"Nothing special," I responded, smiling. I went to set and filmed the scene. It took almost all day. When I was done, Josh surprised me by showing up on set.

"Hey," he said, sweeping me into his arms, "I'm taking you to dinner in Port Angeles." I was thrilled, but of course, Kellan saw Josh and had to act big brotherly. Josh introduced himself to all of my cast mates, then took me to dinner on the bike.

We went to a cute little Italian place for dinner. "I wanted to talk to you Juliet," said Josh after we were seated and had ordered, "You know I love you right?" I nodded, and he continued, "I just need to know if you can love me too, after all I put you through yesterday. It was all my fault for exposing you like that, and I would totally understand if you never wanted to see me again."

I opened my mouth wide before saying, "Josh, do you honestly think I could have fallen out of love with you? I love you. I want you to stay with me forever."

"Good," said Josh, "I hoped so, but I couldn't be sure. I love you, and need to stay with you. You are my universe. There is no light without you."

"I do love you," I said, "and I do want to be with you." Just then, our waiter arrived with our dinners. I got mushroom ravioli, and Josh got two orders of spaghetti.

"Thank you," we both said without taking our eyes off the other.

"Have you ever been in love?" Josh asked, and I shook my head.

"But I like it," I told him. We ate, then went to First Beach again, because I had two hours before curfew.

"Josh," I asked timidly, "You loved her didn't you? Sophia I mean. Then only reason you love me is because you have to isn't it?"

"No," Josh cried, "yes, I did love Sophia, but I love you. It's not because I have to because of imprinting. I swear. I love you."

I believed him. "Hey, Josh? Can we continue what we were doing yesterday before the vampires interrupted?" We started kissing, and laying on top of him, I finally decided that everything would be alright.


	11. Epilogue

**Here it is. The epilogue to my story. I hope you've enjoyed reading it and will check out some of my other stories once you've finished it!**

FIVE YEARS LATER

_Twilight, New Moon_ and_ Eclipse_ were both done by now. The first had premiered at number one and made a ton of money. In fact, Twilight beat out _Titanic_ as the highest grossing movie ever. _Eclipse _is coming out in a few weeks, which is exciting. I haven't shot any other movies, just those three. I've been pretty busy with Josh. We've been going out forever it seems, and I know he's my perfect match. I love him so much! Josh was a regular fixture on set, kissing me and hanging out in between takes. He did get a little jealous of Taylor, who played Jacob Black, when I shot the tent scene in _Eclipse_, but e didn't freak out or anything. He knows I love him more than anything.

He proposed on First Beach when I was nineteen, after Eclipse was done filming. It was sweet, he transformed into a wolf and had the ring tied to his neck. Then he turned back into a human and recited Edward's proposal to Bella. I, of course said yes. Out wedding was my dream wedding. My birth father and my adoptive father walked me down the aisle, and all of my cast mates served as bridesmaids. The whole pack was there too, as were the Colors. It was so romantic, but our honeymoon was better. We were in Hawaii, and it was really sweet. Josh is the perfect husband. He brings home flowers for random reasons, and is madly in love with me. He catered to my every need when I was a teen, and still does. He sort of has to now. I've been placed on bed rest for the remainder of my pregnancy. He's been bringing me ice cream and whatever else I'm craving, calling me his princess. We're having boy-girls twins. I'm naming the daughter Isabella Sophia Black, and the boy is going to be Matt Peter Black. I love Josh, and can't wait to bear his children. They will be perfect, just like him.


End file.
